ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cooking for Noobies by Ayashe
Category:Guides __TOC__ Welcome to Cooking, Noobies! I'm glad you've decided to take the craft of cooking under your wing. Congratulations! ^.^ Cooking is a very simple and cheap craft to level to 100. Good luck and enjoy! First Things, First You can sign up for this guild at the Culinarians' Guild (Windurst) by talking to Piketo-Puketo. You will also receive a free crystal once you sign up. I strongly suggest that you also sign up for Fishing as well if you haven't already. This other "craft" will come in handy as you level cooking. Try not to start any craft when you don't have any money. You will burn a hole in your pocket and you won't have any money for the necessities in this game. Trust me, I made that mistake. >.> Selling Your Items Selling what you make is completely up to you. Whether you want to sell it on the Auction House (AH), put it in your Bazaar, or sell it to an NPC, the choice is yours. Some things you make don't sell well on the Auction House, therefore you might consider selling them to an NPC. If you want to check how the items on this guide sell on the Auction House, click on the link next to the item name, and select your correct server name from the drop-down menu in the upper left hand corner once you get to the page! This is a pretty basic synth. Buy the San d'Orian Carrots from an NPC. |} Test Item for Recruit! Buy the ingredients from the Culinarians' Guild (Windurst). When I did this synth, I only bought one ingredient of each to make one Salmon Sub for my rank. You can buy 12 if you would like to sell the other 11 subs on the Auction House. |} Make sure you get Advanced Synthesis Image Support from Kipo-Opo in the Culinarians' Guild (Windurst). Without that, your synthesis will fail because it caps at level 11. I highly recommend fishing the Bastore Sardines using a Halcyon Rod and a Sabiki Rig in Port Jeuno or Mhaura. This will save you money and will help you get fishing skilled up as well, even if your fishing skill is 0. |} |} You can farm the Shell Bugs or you can buy them from the Auction House. When I bought the bugs from the Auction House, they were 500 gil per stack. Purchase the Lugworms from merchants for about 8-12 gil per worm. I bought my worms for about 108 gil per stack from Babubu in Port Windurst at the Fishermans' Guild. I liked this synth a lot, and I made a good profit from it when I sold my items to an NPC. |} Test Item for Initiate! I would suggest farming the Wild Onions and buying the rest of the items from NPC's. You can buy the rest of the items from Kopopo in the Culinarians' Guild (Windurst). I only made one bowl of soup to turn in for the ranking. If it works for you, then make these until cap and continue on with the butter. |} Buy the Selbina Milk from an NPC or farm them from the sheep, and you can either farm or buy the Rock Salt from the Auction House. I bought both of these items and sold mine to an NPC. The proft was maybe a little loss or an even break. Save about 3, 4, or even 5 stacks of butter for the next synth. |} |} Extremely easy synth. This is where the butter you made before comes in handy! Buy the Popotos from the Culinarians' Guild (Windurst) and sell the Baked Popoto back to the guild. You should make a pretty decent profit from this synth. |} Simple synth and you will make tons of it. Use the Advanced Synthesis Image Support until you reach level 24 or so. If you are fishing, you will need these to fish up Moat Carps for the quest: "The Rivalry - The Competition". It is a cheaper synth that purchasing off of the Auction House. If you sell them on the Auction House, you will make a decent profit. |}